The boy in the storm
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: This story is based on my theory about James Aubrey (my favorite character), yeah my theory about him had connections to other four TV shows, story starting in 1998 were he was 13 years old boy and his father became recidivist.
1. The agents

_Here's the first chapter, I figured it out during sleep. The story starts with a discription of his childhood at a time when his father became a criminal._ _4\. th September 1998_

Aubrey's relationship to his father Philip then broke. He only had his mom, who had his.

13 years old Aubrey was a kid with puberty. Yet he must have seemed like a little kid near police officers, even in the case with his father even started the FBI.

And that's just what happened.

He mostly playing games after school with friends on game consoles _Nintendo 64_ ( _Super Smash Bros 64, Legend of Zelda_ ), _Game Boy Colour_ ( _Pokémon_ ), _PlayStation_ ( _Crash Bandicoot_ ).

On 4. th September, he was preparing for school in the afternoon, his mom resting. At the noise at lobby stopped him and went to see.

Aubrey went to the door.

"Open the door FBI!" Aubrey heard a man's voice.

Both men were surprised when a boy opened them.

Aubrey looked at them with surprise, open mouth. Both men were dressed in a black formal jacket, a tie attached to shirt, a badge and a pistol on his belt, Aubrey had changed his life for a moment.

"Who are you a little boy?" First agent asked

"James." Aubrey replied.

Aubrey turned and his mum came and began to talk to the agents.

"Special agent Brown and special agent Davis. We're looking for your husband Benjamin," second agent said.

"You will not find him here, he left us a month ago."

"Who is that little boy?"

"That's our son James,"

"Hope you know Philip Aubrey, we call him Benjamin was making dirty money, thanks to frauds he made milion of dollars."

"In the business world, he is known as Benjamin Aubrey. Two names for the same person, the same criminal. Sources say he hide in Europe in the Jugoslavia in Croatia,"

Aubrey listened to the conversation, originally waiting for his career as his father businessman. Aubrey felt blessed in his bones. He liked those men, he already knew what he wanted to be- an special FBI agent.

His family's business started in New York and ended in Los Angeles (here they are in Washington DC), but Aubrey was not an office rat but a future good man. And so, like a boy, he promised to be a good man when he arrives.

 _And that's how all started in my theory._

 _I a little bit inspired from song ,Glorious' by Adam Friedman during creating this story, it's amazing song._


	2. Double life

_Regarding easter eggs, the agent's announcement from the previous chapter is a reference to comic book Blacksad (the first episode called in English Somewhere with_ _in the shadows). This chapter starting 5 years later, were is Aubrey young adult and the Middle School student (in my theory he was studied in New York City). There's starting crossover part of the theory, first crossed show in the theory is 24 (remember Aubrey and Arlo was played same actor, John Boyd so this started making sense_ )

 _5 years later, New York City, 9 th January 2003._

Aubrey became a student of _East Side Middle School_ on Manhattan. He had been stated living two lifes . He knew that with that second identity ( which was already fake) he comitted a crime for reporting untrue information but he did so to improve the world from people like his father.

And to lead a double life like some superhero was no honey. At the same time to learn at school while working as an agent who can do it with drones.

Aubrey in his space time, read comics, played games on his _Xbox_ ( _Far Cry, Halo_ ) or solved what his classmates did.

Aubrey had a Trojan status due to the start of the gypsy.

Aubrey did not have much time to invent a name for his second identity, so he was soon thinking of the name Arlo Glass (Aubrey was often in the middle, so he was tunned and had a little moustache).

So it was practically a miracle that he was ended up in Jack Bauer's team that fights terrorism. But Aubrey was quite confused how he got there easily (here is the question of whether someone else is pulling in this game) because they thought he is 34 years old guy but he was in fact an 18 years old boy.

The work was challenging mentally and psychically. In fact, it was more demanding than the school itself. Whenever this identity was issued, he was threatened to be killed.

Aubrey after that knew how Jack Ryan had from the Tom Clancy novels when he had to save world from the war.

Aubrey had to deal with his problems besides school. The first love in Middle School did not last for long, the years passed.

He improved at school, at the same time he had a double life. Before he could manage, he got to the High school.

Then after 8 years of dual life, something happened in 2011 that forced him to end it.

Aubrey at the time he was about to graduate from New York City College names _Manhattan Bridges High School_.

It happened shortly after he graduated when he was about to return his old childs's dream of being an FBI agent.

It happened when he again worked with his second identity at CTU. He had a break, he had a chicken sandwich for his snack.

The director of this US security organization himself sent him on a rug.

Aubrey had to sit in a chair.

The director walked around the table and clapped slowly: "Congratulations to a Fantastic mister Fox,you seriously thought I did not know who you are."

Aubrey resisted; "My name is Arlo Glass, I really don't know what you're talking about,"

"I've never seen a teenager ever do this. I want one thing for you, get you last criminal and go away if you want,"

Aubrey was left with the promise to keep himself alone with his double life and to be an agent of the FBI.

He left Arlo Glass to die.

After doing the prom he shaved his short beard and changed his hairstyle. Aubrey used fake identity four more times, in Germany under the name, Ian Spencer he became eyewitness of crazy things, last time in New York as a lawsuit Gragory Boone, and in one of the US cities he has witnessed one fate and met agent named Graceland under the name Todd, then ended up with it.

He returned to the Washington DC where he earned his pizza balance.

When he became an agent of the FBI, it seemed strange to others how quickly he managed it. Aubrey became an FBI special agent in his 29 years of age.

The reason why he it quickly mastered was the experience of life.

 _Next chapter is in Bones._


	3. New city, new love

Aubrey as an young FBI agent started working in Los Angeles then moved to the capital (Washington D.C.). Aubrey joined the special agent Seeley Booth with doctor Temperance Brennan. Unfortunately, when he arrived there, he witnessed a tragedy. One man from the team. (Forensic) Psychologist Lance Sweets was murdered. Aubrey was not going to see anyone from the FBI die. Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan Sweets death hit nicely. Most of all Sweets death hit Daisy Wick, the pregnant wife of deceased. It took a while after this tragedy, but he fell in the team successfully.

Stay in D.C, he had nothing to say about it yet, with agent Booth and Dr. Brennan he was a new nanny ( Aubrey liked children and he wanted to be a dad one day, but he want to be a good dad, not a bad dad as his father).

But everything changed when he one time visited Jeffersonian.

He experienced that, he had rarely experienced before when he had conducted his dual life.

He fell in love.

Aubrey fell in love with one of the squints.

He fell in love with Jessica Warren.

For Aubrey, it was love at the first glance.

For Aubrey, that moment when she looked at him first and smiled (she has light blue eyes, red hair and beautiful face) as she smiled at him. Aubrey did not care that, she had gloves on her hands, that she worked at the skeleton and that she had white suit which assistants/students have.

But he did not know how to express her his deep feelings.

But as it sounds, 2015 was not a good year to solving love.

Agent Booth once had a gambling problem and threatened to move to Europe with Dr. Brennan and their child Christine (second child was on the way).

And yet another hackers.

Aubrey seemed to be a part of the _Splinter Cell: Blacklist_ a game who he played at home on console.

Because he was in love, for him was the best time to work with her. The case with vases is slowly starting to get together.

Aubrey had really experienced a lot of before, yes, he did the double life because he wanted to be a good man. But because he fell in love it looked he really was looking for the only one for years.

True love.

 _So, only two chapters to end. I know, I mixed a theory with history. The last two chapters are delight and present day._


	4. Delight and rough times

Aubrey remembered their first joint meeting at the restaurant. Jessica waited at him and when he arrives, the conversation of both young future lovers began.

When he came he said;

"Wow. This is like a dream I had once."

Jessica smiled at him and said;

"Uh, happy our hour was about to end, and I didn't know what you like, so I just got everything." She said

He sat, looked at her with smile and said;

"This is exactly what I like."

"I also didn't know what you drank, so I got you beer, Margarita and a Coke." she said

"I feel you can see into my soul." Aubrey once said because of one beautiful magic which take over him. Love.

Jessica smiled at him.

"Well, dig in. To our, uh, first case together..." he said

But he did not know that, Jessica will be afraid that, he would think they have a date.

"So that's what's this is. Celebrating work. 'Cause I was afraid you might be think, it was a date." Jessica said

"A date? No. Why would I think that? Would I be pounding a meatball sliders on a date? We're colleagues, we're friends that's it." he said

"Well, they look good." She said

The last remnant of the meeting was more a talking about an Agent Booth and a doctor Brennan, but she first time called him Superman. Aubrey had new nickname.

(Special thanks to mphs95 for posting Aubrey Jessica Eating on YouTube)

Chemistry sprang about them in 2016.

They got know each other by watching 7 Star Wars movies together and finding out they are both nerds. They started walking together.

Well, when Aubrey attempted their first kiss, he punched his nose and they had a crack a taxi that had drive through the puddle.

At the end of the investigation, Jessica was nearly hit by a car and Aubrey rescued her. The first time their kissed on the sidewalk at the night, the lights glowed. She lay on his body.

Both of whom became lovers that night ( their affair love also became sexual).

When they were in Aubrey's bedroom, their first love romance started.

Aubrey felt her touches of her soft hands on his naked body. He stroked her red hair and also kissed her back, her chest, her waist. His lips touched her lips. She stroked and kissed his chest, his face, her hand moving into his black hair, watching each other's eyes, holding hands. He called her Jess, she called him Superman. They felt as if their souls had merged into one soul. Love is love.

To Aubrey, no man in his life gave as much love as Jessica. Aubrey wished that their mutual love would be so long. But unfortunately, rough times always get come.

It start because Aubrey was mortally injured when he tried to save Hodgins from explosion. Aubrey went through the surgery, and when Jessica saw it, she was very worried about him. Aubrey saw her again as he lay on the hospital bed. Just try to kiss her a little hurt but for the joy to be with her it cost.

During their first date, both had a problem with expressing emotions. Yes, they were in love, but both of them ashamed of don't get the first date wrong. Love continued in full swing, but then a woman named Karen Delfs began to knit.

She began to flirt with him.

Jessica was afraid that Aubrey would lose interest in her because of Karen and he would stop love her.

It started to sharpen.

When it came to sex, Jessica often started asking him if he still love her.

Aubrey always told her that he loved her, with all his heart, she was his love of his life.

And then it got sharpen into quarrels.

They both hated it. Aubrey was afraid that he would lost love of his life because of some bitch from the work. Jessica was afraid he would stop loving her.

It all culminated after Cam and Arastoo's wedding. They quarreled ugly. It was not just because of Karen, but also because Aubrey was supossed to move to Los Angeles. For him it ended in a loss of love of his life (divorce), crying for her.

Than what he helped in the SWAT, in the FBI raid to get Kovac and after the explosion of the Jeffersonian Institute, assistants not have place to work. It seemed all the assistants, including Jessica will go into Los Angeles with him. Yes, he wanted to be with her together again, but it was clear that due to break in the presence of the second can't stand. But who knows?

Aubrey felt like a dog, and he drank few beers that night to drown his sadness. He had a complicated life, when it was about relationships so he often experienced one night stand romances. He had never been in a relationship with a woman too much for so long and had not much love as with Jessica. Aubrey has also been entrusted to Agent Booth for one of his health problems, diabetes.


	5. Present day

_My name is James Robert Aubrey. Yes, I spent a lot of in my life and I found the girl of my dreams, unfortunately we get broke up but I still love her. I work as special agent in the Federal Bureau of Investigation in a nutshell FBI. Waiting for me, move to work in Los Angeles with squints, including Jessica my love (she is my ex-girlfriend but she doesn't know that I still love her and I want to be with her again). My life is complicated, my past. As I said; it started when I was thirteen-year-old teenager. After all, I do not know what's going anymore and what Jessica and I will experience together... maybe we'll go together again._

"Aubrey, are you okay?" I heard Doctor Brennan's guestion.

"I am okay, Doctor Brennan, I just have to get ready for a road to Los Angeles." I replied.

At the moment, I am in the _Founding Fathers_ bar and I'm telling Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan my story, after Agent Booth found the delayed case of disapperance of Arlo Glass, and how doctor Brennan found out we were same person. Yes, it was one of my fake identities when I tried to be a good man (I wanted to be a cop since childhood, cause two FBI agents visit me and my mom to get my fugitive father). It''s a past, I'm James Aubrey, Arlo is a dead man.

"I did not expect you have it so complicated." Agent Booth said

"It's alright," I said and I put down a tiny botlle of beer on the table "the broke waved with both of us."

"I understand." Doctor Brennan said

"So it was my story." I said

"Do not worry, your secret will remain safe among us." Booth said

"Booth we'll have to go back for kids." I. heard Doctor B said to Agent Booth ((It was a night)

"You're right Bones, we'll have to go." He replied to Doctor Brennan

I see they got up and were about to leave.

When they left, Agent Booth told me; "I wish you to come back with Jessica again Aubrey."

After I left the bar, I decided to stop at the door of her apartment. Maybe she's crying, maybe she's got a new lover, maybe she just wants as me to be together again. I stopped at the door of the cheap apartments. I sighed and knocked the door.

"I know you hate me now, because you think I cheated you on you with Karen Delfs, I just tell you. I didn't cheat you Jess, she started it. I want to be together with you again, I hope you feel that I still love you. If you were looking for me I am in my apartment." I said and began to left the block of flat and return to my apartment.

When I left, I heard she opened the door and looked for me.

"Superman?" I heard her voice

At the time, I was already on the ground floor but I heard her voice. Perhaps one day we will love each other and we will be together.


End file.
